Yo Solo Quiero Ser Libre
by Perla Floyd
Summary: Es un One-Shot, que narra una versión de como Perla deja el nido familiar para ir en busca de su sueño ¡La libertad!


**Bueno al fin tuve algo de inspiración ¡Woow! Hace mucho que no escribía. **

**Este es un One-Shot, me inspire en la canción **_**"I could Be TheOne" **_**De Avicii Vs Nicky Romero (A mí casi no me gusta esa música pero me parece un Buen tema)**

**Aa! Por cierto:**

**Disclamer: Rio la película no me pertenece, tampoco la canción implica derechos de autor, solo lo que me pertenece es el One-Shot.**

**Advertencia: Las cosas en **_**"Cursiva son recuerdos"**_**.**

**¡Ahora sí espero que les guste el One-Shot disfruten leyendo!**

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**¡Yo Solo Quiero Ser Libre!.**

Era un día como cualquiera yo deseando tener un poco de libertad jamás la eh tenido, ya que mis padres jamás me han dejado, piensan que cometeré el "Mismo error que cometió mi hermano mayor" Bagh.. ¡Porque no tan solo me dejan ser como quiero! Tal vez piensan que si me dejan esa libertad seré igual que él; Ellos solo quieren arreglarme la vida, ¿Porqué no tan solo me dejan experimentarla como debe de ser?..

-Llegara un día al cual yo tomare mi rumbo dejando ¡todo esto!- Me dije a mi misma mirando esas Amazonas brasileñas, viendo como algunas aves vuelan a la dirección del Horizonte.

Baje la cabeza pensando porqué yo tenía que ser la que le quitan la Libertad por el error que cometió uno, lo tiene que pagar el otro.

-_Perla- Me llamo mi madre_

_-¿Ahora qué?- Conteste alzando la voz_

_-¿A dónde crees que vas?- Pregunto ella amenazadora_

_-¡Afuera!- Le grite porque ya tenía la cabeza llena de ideas demasiadas emociones_

_-Pues no saldrás ¡Nadie te dio permiso! Ve ya es demasiado tarde-Me aclaro ella_

_Baje la cabeza dándome por rendida pero de pronto me cruzo la idea de que si me quedaba callada me vería débil o una tonta –Porqué el si lo dejas hacer lo que se le dé la gana-Le conteste mirándola con enojo._

_Ella quedo callada por varios segundos hasta que me digo –Porque tú no eres igual a él, tú tienes que ser mejor-Me dijo ella sollozando._

_Ya sabía el plan de mi madre, quería que sintiera lastima por ella por tener un hijo tan rebelde así que le dije –No es posible que hagas a mi hermano como el acusado de esta historia- Le mencione con voz un poco baja._

_Ella levanto la mirada con pesadumbre -¿Qué dijiste?- Me pregunto con seriedad._

_-Lo que escuchaste- Le remarque -¡Mi hermano no es el acusado de la historia eres tú!-Le grite de forma retadora._

_-Ja.. Ahora defiendes a tu hermano-Me dijo con tanta seriedad_

_-No lo defiendo ni mucho menos lo acuso- Le conteste con pesadumbre, levante la cabeza diciéndome a mi misma en mi conciencia "Es hora que le digas lo que piensas hazlo" solo me remarcaba eso en mi mente._

_-Entonces ¿Porque te comportas como él?- Me llamo con autoridad_

_-No me comporto como el, ¡quiero ser como el!- Le grite con la cabeza hacia abajo, camine a la entrada del nido para marcharme pero de repente mi padre me digo gritándome._

_-¡Porque quieres ser como el, el no tiene nada bueno en su camino ni en su futuro y tú lo sabes Perla!- Me grito con demasiada claridad que logro penetrar mi alma._

_Me quede plasmada en la entrada del nido pensando "El no tiene nada bueno en su camino ni en su futuro y tú lo sabes Perla" Me martillaba eso el alma, Yo sabía muy bien que los actos de mi hermano no eran tan buenos para el futuro y también lo que hacía podría acabarlo fatalmente; Me quede perpleja no sabía que contestarle._

_-No quiero ser igual a él mama, yo solo quiero lo que tú le das- Le respondí con un nudo en la garganta._

_Mi madre quedo callada hasta que decidió hablar –¿Que le doy? Quieres los regaños que le doy, las desdichas, ¿Dime Perla quieres eso?- Me pregunto ella alterada a mi respuesta._

_-No- Solo respondí eso por no saber que decirle porque mi mente estaba llena de respuestas incoherentes._

_-¿Entonces qué quieres Perla?- Me desdicho con su pregunta._

_Me quede callada en la entrada del nido dándole la espalda._

_-¿¡Entonces que quieres Perla!?- Me grito volviendo a repetir esa pregunta._

_Yo tan enojada, llena de furia cerré mi ala (Puño) Con tanta fuerza que ya no soporte estar callada así que lo dije._

_-¡Quiero la maldita libertad que le das el! ¡Quiero que me dejes que exigir cosas que aun no están en mi camino! ¡Quiero que no me hagan mi vida! ¡Quiero que me dejes de quitar cosas que le das a mi hermano! ¡Quiero que me dejen de privar mi vida tal y como es! ¡Quiero que dejen de hacer eso, que el error que cometió mi hermano, lo tenga que pagar yo!- Lo grite tan fuerte, con tanto enojo y sentimiento que mi madre se asombro de lo que le dije._

_Abrí mis alas y tome vuelo para irme lejos de ahí dejando a mi madre perpleja por lo que le dije._

Levante mi cabeza riéndome un poco –Lo que me espera al llegar a casa- Reí pero esa risa se esfumo al instante de pensar lo que me aria.

Hm.. Una de dos no se me alzaría la ala (Mano) Para darme un buen golpe de mala chica Jaja, Me castigaría mas con no dejarme salir .. No sé.. Ella es muy extraña pero lo más razonable es que me haga eso, o al menos las dos cosas.

Levante mi vista alejando esos pensamientos, viendo el hermoso atardecer con su hermoso color adornado con sus nubes tan únicas y al final de ese paraíso se encuentra llegando esa oscuridad.

-Por lo menos, tú me consuelas- Me dije riéndome un poco porqué hablaba con el cielo tal vez me vería como una loca.

La oscura noche estaba empezando a quitar los colores pastel del cielo trayendo con ella la Luna.

-No paro de imaginar cómo serán las noches las mañanas, las tardes cuando yo al fin sea libre- Me dije con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Esa sonrisa nuevamente se esfumo –Pero cuando será eso posible- Me dije con un nudo en la garganta.

Baje la cabeza volviendo a recordar.

_-¿Qué tienes Perla?-Me pregunto mi hermano_

_Yo permanecí callada, estaba fuera del nido sentada viendo la oscura noche por suerte estaba ahí porque mis padres salieron por asuntos de mi padre se podría decir como una "Fiesta de trabajo"._

_Mi hermano apenas acababa de llegar._

_-Nada- Le respondí con mi voz seca._

_-Aja claro tontita "Nada" ¿ahora qué te hizo?-Me pregunto mientras yo bajaba la cabeza negando con la cabeza._

_-No me hizo nada esta vez-Nos referíamos a mi madre._

_-¿Entonces porque estas así?-Me volvió a preguntar con bastante curiosidad._

_-Te dije que nada- Le conteste con seriedad._

_Nuestra relación no es así como todos los hermanos amorosos y bla bla bla.. Nosotros éramos diferentes, nosotros peleábamos nos humillábamos uno con otro, nos ofendíamos; Pero en final nos queríamos._

_-Hm.. No mientas Perlita- Me dijo._

_-Bagh.. Eres un tonto- Le respondí riendo._

_-Bueno a ver tonta ¿Dime que paso?-Me pregunto burlonamente._

_-¿En realidad te interesa?-Le pregunte algo curiosa._

_-Tienes razón no me interesa me voy- Me digo con seriedad._

_Yo baje la cabeza._

_-¡Pues claro que me interesa!-Me regaño –Ahora dime que te ocurre-._

_-Pues la verdad no hay sentimientos malos pero si enojo- Le respondí._

_El me miro de qué onda con esta loca._

_-¿Aja?- Se burlo de mí._

_-¿No entiendes verdad?- Le dije con serenidad._

_-La verdad no- Me contesto._

_-Bueno el punto es que nuestra grandiosa madre, ¡por tu culpa, más bien con el error que cometiste tu me lo está haciendo pagar a mí!- Le dije con enojo._

_-A sí que te está quitando derechos con la vida y también te privatiza- Se me dijo a el mismo riendo._

_-¿Ah?-Hice un gesto de que dijiste._

_-Me refiero a que ella es así, siempre trata de ser lo mejor para ti y al final te termina molestando-Frunció el ceño._

_-Te refieres a que ¿A ti te hizo también esto?- Le pregunte con curiosidad._

_-No precisamente, pero siempre piensa lo que es nuevo para ella es malo- Me menciono con algo de enojo._

_-¡Pero no es necesario quitarme la libertad!-Le grite un poco._

_-No te entiendo- Me afirmo._

_-Me refiero a que siempre me privatiza mi libertad, no me deja hacer nada nuevo porque me saca "Hay siempre estas como tu hermano, pensar solo en ti y en nadie más"- Imite la voz de mi madre haciendo reír a mi hermano._

_-Así que te hace pagar cada cosa que hago mal yo a ti-Me menciono con franqueza._

_Me quede callada, levante mi mirada hacia el cielo oscuro con estrellas y con la gran Luna._

_-¿Por qué haces esto?-Le pregunte con voz melancólica._

_-¿Hacer qué?- Me respondió el con un gesto en su cara._

_-Hacer cosas que a nuestra madre le molesta y siempre nos..-Cambie rápido el "Nos"- Siempre te regaña._

_El quedo pensativo por lo que le dije._

_-Sabes ni yo mismo lo sé-Me digo con seriedad._

_-¿Sabías que si sigues haciendo esto terminaras con un mal futuro?-Le pregunte algo curiosa me interesaba saber su respuesta._

_-Claro que lo se-Me respondió automáticamente._

_-Entonces porque lo haces-Le pregunte levantando una ceja._

_-Porque era tiempo de hacer un cambio en mi vida, no me interesaba si fuera para bien o para mal, lo único que me interesa es no estar todos los días aquí- Me dijo mirando el nido que se encontraba atrás de nosotros._

_-Yo también- Susurre._

_-¿Tu también qué?-Me pregunto algo curioso._

_Levante la vista y lo mire-Yo también quiero hacer un cambio en mi vida, no quiero ser privatizada por alguien, Yo solo quiero tomar mi rumbo e irme de aquí- Le conteste algo alegre._

_-¿Y has pensado en las consecuencias de irte?-Me dijo él con preocupación._

_-Si, por supuesto, sabes todos los días pienso en irme y en la consecuencias-Le confesé._

_-¿Así? Dime 3- Me reto._

_Lo mire con enojo –La primera seria que me juzgarían por ser una inconsciente "Por dejar el nido familiar" La segunda Mi madre pienso yo sufriría por perder a una hija y la tercera los riesgos que tengo que afrontar sola en el mundo exterior lejos de casa-Le dije con una sonrisa, irónico sonriendo yo y diciendo cosas preocupantes._

_-Muy bien pensado, Pero..-Se detuvo-¿Tu sabes que nosotros somos Spix no?-Me pregunto._

_-Claro-Le respondí con una cara de cómo no lo voy a saber._

_-Bueno corres más riesgos, los contrabandistas te querrán atrapar y venderte- Me contesto con seriedad._

_-Claro que se eso, y aparte se como valerme por misma, si no lo se lo aprenderé-Le conteste burlonamente._

_-¿Y..?-Me pregunto con curiosidad._

_-¿Y qué?-Le conteste con curiosidad._

_-¿Cuando es tu partida?-Me pregunto con algo de preocupación._

_Me agobié al no saber esa respuesta, agache mi cabeza, Nunca me había preguntado eso.. ¿Cuándo me iré?.. Por fin de tanto pensar levante la vista le iba a contestar pero llegaron mis padres y empezaron a regañar a mi hermano que porque tan noche._

_-Ya empezaron-Me susurro riéndose._

_-¡Perla que haces acá fuera metete ya es demasiado tarde! ¡Te influencias por este!-Me dijo mi madre señalando a mi hermano._

_-No lo creo mama, solo soy yo-Me reí junto con mi hermano mientras los dos entrabamos al nido ignorando los gritos de mi mama hacia nosotros mientras nuestro padre le decía que se tranquilizara que era la "Adolescencia la culpable de nuestras actitudes"._

_Me reí un poco al escuchar eso, pero a la vez me sentí mal por a verme reído de mi madre._

Deje de pensar en un gran rato y levante la mirada nuevamente; y ¡Taraa! Es de noche ya.

Era tiempo que afrontara las consecuencias que cometí hace unas horas.

Me levante de esa rama, le di el último vistazo a ese hermoso paisaje.

Abrí mis alas despeje rumbo a mi hogar.

Al llegar estaba mi madre hay parada en la entrada del nido, me imagino que me esperaba, Me miro con Furia cuando aterriza.

Por un momento sentía miedo pero recordé cuando mi hermano me dijo que te le temiera a ella, que al final siempre se arrepentía.

Tome el suficiente valor y camine hacia la entrada sin mirarla.

Cuando estuve a punto de entrar me detuvo su voz.

-Por fin llegas- Me dijo con Furia.

Temí por el momento pero tuve el valor de responderle –Buenas noches mama- Le sonreí y entre al nido directo a mi "Habitación" donde se encontraba mi hermano.

-¿Por qué tan feliz?-Me pregunto algo extrañado por mi carácter de ese momento mientras leía algo acostado en su cama de plantas.

-Si supieras lo que paso haya fuera-Me reí.

-¿Qué paso?- Me pregunto curioso.

Le explique lo que paso y ambos reímos hasta que nos callo la presencia de nuestro padre.

-¿Se puede saber qué es lo que paso haya fuera Perla?-Me pregunto con seriedad.

Me espante y mire a mi hermano.

-¡Porque fue asombroso!- Carcajeo mi padre diciéndome en modo de felicidad.

-¿Ah?-No entendía su expresión de el.

-Jamás pensé que enfrentarías a tu madre de esa manera, ella siempre pensó que tu eras diferente más tranquila y más cobarde- Me digo mi padre con una leve sonrisa.

-¿Esto es un regaño?-Le pregunte algo tímida.

-No, al contrario es como una felicitación por no dejar que tu madre te moleste de esa manera-Me sonrío.

-Gracias- Dije en modo de sarcasmo.

-Pero-Cambio su voz con demasiada seriedad -¡Nunca le faltes al respeto a tu madre!-Me aclaro.

-P- pero yo jamás lo eh echo-Le respondí con tartamudeo.

-Ni se te ocurra hacerlo-Me respondió más tranquilo.

-Mira Perla comprendo que no quieres que te hagamos tu vida y eso.. Pero tienes que comprender que no tienes que ser como..-Se detuvo al ver la presencia de mi hermano.

-¿Cómo mi hermano?-Lo mire con enojo.

-Si-Me dijo con seriedad.

-¡Porqué piensan que él hace algo malo! ¡En realidad no lo hace el solo quiere un cambio!-Le dije pero mi hermano intervino.

-Tiene razón nuestro papá-Me dijo mi hermano sorprendiéndome.

-Yo cometí un error demasiado grande y tengo que asumir las consecuencias en el futuro-Bajo su mirada.

Me quede perpleja por lo que dijo, por un momento se derrumbo mis esperanzas, lo mire con extrañada sus ojos no mentían.

-Está bien-Susurre.

Mi padre no dijo nada y se retiro de la habitación.

Tristemente sin esperanzas me dirigí a mi "Cama" de hojas.

Cerré los ojos y me hundí en mis pensamientos hasta quedar profundamente dormida.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que decidí mi alejamiento de las amazonas.

Era un día hermoso al cual pensaba con serenidad me sentía pensativa.

¿Qué pasaría cuando al fin fuera libre? ¿Qué haría? ¿Dónde viviría? Me cuestione demasiado ese día, pero de pronto surgieron mis planes.

Cuando al fin me alejara del nido, me iría de las amazonas en busca de aventura independiente, me gustaría conocer todo el país, después vivir experiencias únicas, tal vez después de conocer mi país me alejaría de él, conociendo el mundo exterior Pero.. Qué pasaría con mi familia.. Creo que a lo largo de este tiempo (Un año) eh comprendido que las cosas que hice tiempo atrás reprocharle a mi madre estuvo mal.. En algunas cosas, Pero lo que más me incomodaba que pasaría con mi madre cuando me fuera.

Pienso yo que a pesar de esto días de pensamiento de tiempo completo días, horas noches .. Había soñado tanto tiempo con esto "¡Yo ser Libre!" Al fin tengo la posibilidad a mi alcance y me estoy echando atrás, Creo que eso de que el remordimiento de dejar a la familia que tanto hacia este problema a un lado por ser una tontería es la primera en entrar a mi mente Pf…

-Hola Perla-Me saludo mi hermano.

-Hola-Conteste débil mente.

-¿Qué tienes?-Me pregunto verme tan seria.

-Ya decidí cuando irme-Se dibujo una sonrisa en mi cara.

-¿A sí? ¿Cuándo?-Se sorprendió por mi respuesta.

-Tal vez mañana, pasado mañana.. No se- Le dije con seriedad y con tristeza.

-Deberías estar Feliz- Me afirmo.

-¿Qué dices? Estoy feliz-Fingí una sonrisa pero después se desvaneció.

-Tanto querías este momento y ve como te pones-Me afirmo riendo.

-Lo se es estúpido, tanto dese esto y me pongo triste-Sonreí.

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?-Me pregunto impaciente.

-Mamá-Le susurre.

-¿Mama?-Se burlo de mi -¿Por qué?-Me pregunto.

-Porque ella va ser la afectada de mi partida, tal vez me desdichara después de irme, por irme tan temprano-Le dije con una sonrisa.

-¿Tan temprano? Entonces vete más tarde-Me dijo en forma de sarcasmo.

Reí como nunca –No- Pare de reír –Me refiero a temprana edad-Baje la mirada.

-No te preocupes Perla, esto es cuestión de metas, No de mama ni de papa si no tuya- Me confesó.

-Si no estás lista puedes quedarte más tiempo hasta que te decidas- Me sonrío.

-No gracias-Conteste fríamente-No quiero quedarme, quiero conocer más lugares, vivir experiencias, volar por paisajes hermoso, ¡No depender de nadie más!-Se dibujo una gran sonrisa en mi cara de oreja a oreja.

-Entonces que esperas ve por tus sueños-Me replico mi hermano.

-Suena tan fácil decirlo pero hacerlo ya no-Conteste con pesadez.

-¡Pues hazlo porque a veces ya no se te es posible Perla!-Me volvió a replicar con una gran sonrisa.

-Gracias-Susurre –Pero.. No sé cómo-Dije tímidamente.

-Perla ¡Que te está pasando tú no eres tímida y mucho menos indecisa!-Me confesó con una ceja levantada.

-Tienes razón-Reí un poco.

-Bueno Perla te dejo iré a pasear un rato-Se levanto y estaba a punto de irse cuando lo detuve con mi voz.

-¿Tu porque no te has ido?-Le pregunte demasiada seria.

El se quedo paralizado, se dio la vuelta y me miro –Porque no tuve el valor-Bajo la mirada –Por eso mismo tu tienes que irte antes de que te arrepientas-.

Me quede callada –Adiós- Le susurre.

-¿Qué?-Me pregunto.

-Que ya te puedes ir-Levante la voz.

-Piénsalo Perla- Me dijo mientras tomaba vuelo y me dejaba nuevamente sola.

Baje la mirada pensando en lo mismo, hasta que tome mi decisión irme..

No espere tanto tiempo para marcharme ya que esto lo había deseado desde hace mucho tiempo, Me levante con firmeza tome vuelo dirigiéndome al nido.

Hay estaba mi madre me acerque a ella.

-Mamá-La llame.

Ella volteo –¿Si?-Me contesto.

-Ya tome una decisión, y me iré-Al cavar la última palabra "Iré" mi madre me miro perpleja a lo que dije, sus ojos se pusieron llorosos yo me sentí culpable por ello, pero ¿Porqué? Ya sabía que eso pasaría.

-¿T-te vas?-Me pregunto ella tartamudeando.

-Así es-Le conteste algo pensativa.

-Ya lo pensaste bien-Me reprocho.

-Si y no pienso retirar mi decisión-Le advertí.

Ella me sorprendió porque me abrazo como nunca lo había hecho, sentí como unas cuantas lágrimas deslizaban por mis mejillas.

Después de un tiempo le di la noticia a mi padre haciendo la misma rutina como lo que hice con mi madre.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Al día siguiente yo ya estaba lista para partir me despedí de todos mis amigos y familia.

Y ahí estaba yo enfrente de mis 2 padres y mi hermano.

Abrase a mi padre con tristeza recordando todo lo que viví con el

Luego pase con mi madre y hermano..

-Algún día tu aras lo mismo-Le susurre a mi hermano mientras lo abrazaba.

Les di la espalda a todos ellos abriendo mis alas y despeje como nunca lo había hecho, me encontraba volando por ese hermoso cielo azul que brillaba por su espectacular sol, yo daba piruetas por aquellos aires que sentía recorrer mi cuerpo y alas, Me sentía tan libre al fin.

No paraba de imaginar cómo sería mi futuro con esta decisión que tome Bueno o Malo..

En vez de preguntarme prefiero vivirlo y tratar de sobre llevarlo

Me costó demasiado esta decisión deje mi vida pasada y familia atrás para cumplir esta meta en mi vida.. A la cual me siento Muy feliz por ello..

Ahora solo me queda vivir aquellas experiencias que tanto desee que pasaran

Correrá por mi cuenta si hago algo mal, ya no culpare a mi madre o padre por a verlo echo

Solo la culpa será mía, que decisión tan difícil para un capricho o sueño.

_**Fin.**_

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Woow Por fin lo acabe, ya saben pueden dejarme un reviews para decir que tal estuvo..**

**Rompí mi record 11 hojas! Woow me siento tan feliz.**

**Bueno por favor díganme que tal les pareció. ¡Hasta la próxima!.**


End file.
